Proposition 43
Proposition 43 is an initiative in Grand Theft Auto V to outlaw nuclear families in San Andreas. It is mentioned in radio commercials and has its own in-game website: www.proposition43.org. Website Home Page The nuclear family has created an apocalypse in our society. Minds scarred with the radiation of unhealthy toxic home environments. Childhoods warped. Years of therapy guaranteed. For thousands of years this unnatural structure was forced upon us - and you can see it in every cul-de-sac, little league game or ballet recital: families melting down. Dad is drinking too much. Mom is looking longingly at the neighbor's teenage son. The children are neglected. Jimmy's a psychopath. Mary Lou wants to shake it for kicks. We are told to marry our childhood sweetheart, knock her up since she's the only girl you ever slept with, and then live a life of quiet agony, gritting your teeth as you watch her thighs widen and her breasts turn to turnips. With moms and dads that are fighting, sexless and miserable, it's little wonder that so many American children are failing school. Even Europeans are now better than us at lots of things. America was once a superpower, but now places like Asia and other places not like Asia have stolen our thunder. Outdated morality and social structures are only holding us back. That's why we are proposing an idea that may seem radical to some, but will save America: Outlaw nuclear families. Page 2 The nuclear family is a fictional construct, propagated by washing powder commercials, that only serves to create unrealistic expectations of happiness and home ownership in a generation of people who will die before they've paid off their student loans. Vote yes on proposition 43 and we will finally solidify into law what this state is already becoming - a place where the abnormal is normal - where an adopted child from the bush of Africa can have two daddies and a mommy and a tranny nanny. Let's get serious about family values. Just think if every dad were gay! It takes a village - of homosexuals, transsexuals, bisexuals, asexuals, mimes, dominatrix, mitochondria and entertainment lawyers - to raise a child. Who says a family has to be a man and woman of the same race repressing their biological children with religious guilt? Why can't a family be a single woman and two gay children, or two Hindu men and a Cambodian baby, or a multi-faith group of friends with benefits living in a converted railroad car selling their composted waste at farmer's markets? It can and it must! We're not saying 'being different is the right way', we're saying 'being different is the only way, that way we'll all be the same again.' History shows it's only by outright banning something that we can make progress, so vote Proposition 43 and ban nuclear families. Gallery www.proposition43.org-GTAV-1.png|Home page. www.proposition43.org-GTAV-2.png|Home page. www.proposition43.org-GTAV-Page2-1.png|Page 2. www.proposition43.org-GTAV-Page2-2.png|Page 2. www.proposition43.org-GTAV-Create1.png|Create family. www.proposition43.org-GTAV-Create2.png|Create family. www.proposition43.org-GTAV-Create3.png|Create family. www.proposition43.org-GTAV-Result.png|Result. de:Proposition 43 Category:Websites Category:Websites in GTA V